(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal optical element and a method of producing the same, which can be advantageously used for producing liquid crystal display elements having large acreage, etc.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for the purpose of large scale display, some methods of producing large display screens by accumulating small blocks of CRT, fluorescent character display tubes, etc. have been developed. However, these methods require complicated operation systems causing the necessity for enormous devices. Further, these methods where small blocks are arranged cannot be free from connecting portions and, therefore, have some defects such as unsuitableness for high resolution display or continuous pattern display.
In order to dissolve these defects and provide liquid crystal optical elements which can enable large scale display, there have been recently proposed some liquid crystal optical elements produced using liquid-crystalline polymers (See, e.g., Japanese patent applications Laid-Open No. 10,930/1984 and No. 137,133/1986).
Nevertheless, the techniques proposed in the Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 10,930/1984 have fundamental problems such as insufficient property of response to electric field, poor contrast, etc. On the other hand, the liquid crystal optical elements employing oriented liquid-crystalline polymer disclosed in the Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 137,133/1986 have a response property and a contrast each improved in some degree, but have a deficiency that sufficient orientation cannot be attained in case the liquid-crystalline polymers used are ones having short spacers in their molecules such as methylene chain or ether chain. Further, since the liquid-crystalline polymers have no ferroelectricity, the liquid crystal optical elements are not enough satisfactory in response property and contrast.